


I see through the light in your eyes

by Supdudes95



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supdudes95/pseuds/Supdudes95
Summary: Evan and Jonathan are stuck in a burning building.





	I see through the light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!   
> I got this urge to write something, but I had no idea what. That's why, for some reason, I wrote a poem to see if I could inspire myself somehow. It ended up darker than I wanted it to. But I like it ;) 
> 
> So! Here is the story I came up with, together with my terrible attempt at writing poetry.   
> Keep in mind that I wrote this at one in the morning on my phone. 
> 
> Enjoy!

How we ended up here is a mystery. One moment we were having a great time. Our tiny group of noisy, young men gathered in the living room. Drinking, shouting, laughing and gaming. Even Jonathan was here. His crazy smile ever present. 

The next moment the perfect evening turns into a living nightmare. The playful shouting turns to terrified screams. People are evacuating, leaving everything they brought to be taken by vicious flames. 

How Jonathan and I ended up caught in the flames is still unclear. How I ended up stuck in this living hell is beyond me. Maybe it was destiny? Maybe It was part of the worst story in the world? I didn't know, and I didn't care. Pain blurred my vision as one of my best friends crouched over me, trying to shield me from certain death. His eyes wild and panicking.

_I see through the light in his eyes,_   
_a soul darker than the blackest night._   
_"I'll keep you safe," he'll whisper,_   
_The air ever feeling crisper._   
_Breath comes in hurried gasps,_   
_I'm struggling to focus,_   
_Pain shooting through my lungs,_   
_Soon it will be over._

I feel the crushing sensation that keeps me from breathing. I already know it's over. My innards are crushed. Blood is seeping out through the corner of my mouth. The pain is overwhelming. Those blue eyes are staring into my own, pleading me to keep fighting. For a moment, I wonder what’s running through his mind as he holds me close.   
\---

_I see through the light in his eyes,_   
_a soul running out of time._   
_"Save yourself," he'll whisper,_   
_Flames are coming closer._   
_I want to tell him everything,_   
_About games and love and anything._   
_Pain shooting through my heart,_   
_As his last breath leaves him._

I stared down at one of my best friends. I had only met Evan a few times, but right now, as his house was burning to the ground with us trapped inside, I knew he was one of the people in my life that I couldn't live without. 

His pranks and other bullshit kept me as my giggling dorky self. I always looked forward to our meetings, and while I was sitting here, with his head in my lap, I cursed myself for not visiting him sooner. 

He was staring at me through empty eyes.

_I do not see the light in his eyes,_   
_Only emptiness in the fire,_   
_"Don't leave me," I’ll scream,_   
_Black tears stream._   
_I hear the pieces falling._   
_Before I know what's happening,_   
_In his arms the pain is gone,_   
_I'm right where I belong._

When the flames had dissolved and strangers in fireproof suits were searching through the ruins, they found their bodies under a cover of ashes and fallen debris. One man in a blue hoodie embracing the crushed body of his best friend. 

Their friends and family were devastated. Their millions of followers mourned all over the world. The two friends were walking hand in hand through the skies. 

The light was back in their eyes. 


End file.
